


Stroke the Tiger

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-05
Updated: 2003-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I don't "mew,"' Clark huffed indignantly."  For the CLFF XXX challenge.  The return of my smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke the Tiger

## Stroke the Tiger

by La Chatte Noire

[]()

* * *

Rated: NC-17  
Summary: "I don't `mew,'" Clark exclaimed indignantly. 

No noteworthy notes, nope, not this time. For the CLFF XXX challenge: 3 sex scenes. Hence, more smut. 

Feed me. 

* * *

Lex hid in the shadows, invisible to all who passed by. He listened to the footsteps of the unknowing: the purposeful steps of his father, the soft, near silent steps of the servants, the light, strong, slightly weaving gait of Martha Kent as she ran figures instead of watching where she was going, and the swift amble of a horny teenage farmboy. He smiled to himself and waited to be found. 

The door burst open. "Lex, I had the longest day," Clark whined as he entered. "First I get chewed out by Chloe for an article I didn't even know I needed to write. Then I had two pop quizzes, math and English. Lana kept hitting on me at lunch and to top it all off, I got pantsed in gym class." He paused and looked around. "Lex?" 

Lex stepped out from behind the door. "Tell me," he said teasingly, "why I had to miss seeing you pantsed in front of your entire gym class. Just imagine it." 

"You could pants me now," Clark suggested hopefully. 

Lex shook his head. "Not here." 

Clark pouted. "Why not?" 

"Lex? Your father-" Martha stopped and looked up. "Oh, hello Clark. How was your day?" 

"Fine." 

"That's good sweetie. Lex, your father needs to talk to you. Something about noise. It won't take long." 

Lex sighed. "Clark, why don't you head up to the...game room. I'll be up soon." 

Clark tried not to grin. "I'll be waiting." He headed up to Lex's bedroom at the most human speed he could manage. 

Lex followed Martha as he braced himself to face the beast. 

* * *

A half hour later Lex entered his bedroom to find Clark naked, splayed, and waiting. Lex drank in the sight before giving the news. "Clark, my father knows about us." 

Clark sat up. "How did he find out?" 

"He called me in to tell me that we're too loud." 

"Too...loud?" 

Lex nodded solemnly. "He says we're too loud. He suggested I gag you to muffle your mewing." 

"I don't `mew,'" Clark exclaimed indignantly. 

Lex gave a dark half-smile and sauntered over to the bed. He skimmed his fingertips over Clark's chest and belly. Clark mewed. 

"See? You mew like a cat. A big beautiful cat." 

"Meow," Clark said sarcastically. 

"You also mewl quite loudly." Lex pressed the palms of his hands into Clark's hips. Clark gave a light, keening mewl. At Lex's teasing eyes, Clark growled and pulled him onto the bed. 

"See? You're a great big cat," laughed Lex before setting out to make Clark purr. He ran his hands over Clark's skin, stroking and massaging as though he were petting a cat, a tiger. As he scratched behind Clark's right ear and rubbed Clark's stomach lightly, Clark began to purr. Lex grinned victoriously before moving down and kissing the head of his cock lightly. 

Clark mewed. "Please, Lex," he whimpered as he tried to thrust into Lex's mouth. 

Lex pulled away and slapped Clark's hip lightly. "Bad kitty," he chastised. "No thrusting." 

Clark whined. 

"You can either thrust or you can come." 

Clark mewled as he fisted his hands in the sheet and willed himself to stay still. Lex licked his lips and sucked the head of Clark's cock into his mouth. He pressed his thumbs into Clark's hips and took him completely. 

Clark keened as Lex engulfed him, skillful tongue stroking firmly. He held completely still as he looked down to watch. 

Lex couldn't help but hum in pleasure as he listened to Clark alternate between screaming and mewling. He shuddered lightly at the idea of a gag muffling those glorious sounds. 

The vibration drove Clark to a screaming climax. He shook as he emptied into Lex's mouth, mewling in desperate pleasure. 

After Clark finished, Lex sat up on his haunches, grinning like a loon. He moved up Clark's body, licking along his torso as he moved. He paused for a moment, exploring Clark's neck and jaw, then moved up to capture Clark's mouth in a kiss. 

"Mmm," Clark mumbled as he tasted himself, "you always do that." 

"Do what, Love?" Lex asked as he pulled a small bottle from the bedside table. 

"I always taste me." 

Lex grinned. "Of course. I want you to know how good you taste. Why? Don't you like it?" 

"Taste good. Just wondering." 

Lex chuckled as he pressed a slickened finger into Clark. "I know," he said ambiguously as he added another and corkscrewed them until Clark started mewing again. Lex pulled out. 

"Lex," Clark mewled. Lex grinned and thrust himself in with a groan and a sigh. He paused then pulled out and thrust in again. 

They locked eyes as they moved, all else dropped away as they grunted and moaned and mewed. Nothing stopped them, not when Lex slipped and landed heavily on Clark's chest, not when Lionel and Martha ran loudly into each other as they listened in instead of watching where they were going, and not when Lex's watch beeped, signaling Clark's curfew. 

Eventually, Clark gave a long, drawn mewl without pause for breath. He jumped two octaves as he came a second time. His voice then faded back down as he ran out of air. 

Lex paused as he felt Clark spasming around him, trying to ride out the waves. He failed, falling to his own orgasm. 

Clark lay on the bed, trying to recover when he felt Lex get up the return a minute later and a wet cloth appeared on his chest and belly, wiping away stray come. He opened an eye to see Lex smiling softly, affectionately. Clark plucked the cloth from his hands, dropped it on the floor, and pulled Lex down to cuddle. 

They lay in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow. As they began drifting off, Clark glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 

Lex sat up as Clark burst out of bed with a muttered "oh shit" and zipped around the room, finding his clothes. 

Lex smiled slightly, amused. "So will I see you tomorrow?" 

Clark slowed, jumping up and down as he wriggled into his jeans. "Sure," he said breathlessly. "So long as I can keep from getting grounded for staying out past curfew, I can come by." 

Lex settled back into the bed. "Call me if you get stuck tomorrow." 

Clark grinned and stole a goodnight kiss. "I will. Love you Lex. `Night." He disappeared as he sped away. 

Lex smiled. "I love you too, Clark," he whispered into the night. 

* * *

"You were out late again last night," Jonathon remarked the next morning as Clark came down for breakfast. 

"You've been spending a lot of time with Lex," Martha observed. "Lionel's been talking about your almost cat-like disregard of security." 

Clark swallowed. "He's my friend, Mom. Of course I've been spending time with him." He sat down for some breakfast. 

"So what have you two been doing?" she asked. "Sounds like you've been having a good time." 

She and Jonathon shared a quick glance when Clark blushed. 

"Well I hope you're at least getting a head start on studying for that anatomy class you wanted to take," Jonathon remarked. 

Clark got up. "I gotta get to school," he mumbled before speeding off. 

As soon as he was gone, Martha burst out laughing. "My god, did you see his face?" 

Jonathon grinned evilly. "I wonder when he's going to realize that we already know." 

* * *

After school, Clark found Lex in his office on his laptop. Cark posed seductively in the doorway, absolutely silent, waiting for Lex to notice. 

Lex felt Clark's heated stare yet continued to look busy, betraying none of his knowledge. 

After 5 minutes of the standoff, Clark broke. "Lex," he called, drawing the name out in a teasing jab. 

Lex looked up. "Clark, I didn't see you there." He closed his solitaire game and stood, leaning prettily on his desk. 

Clark moved to Lex, his presence pressing Lex into the desk. "Oh really?" he grinned. "I know you so much better than that." 

Lex grinned evilly and pressed his hands against Clark's chest, rubbing his nipples through the flannel. "Prove it." 

Clark answered the challenge by pressing his lips to Lex's and kissing him slowly. Slow and sensual grew to hot and needy when Lex opened his mouth to the onslaught and tried to stroke Clark's tonsils with his tongue. 

Lex tried to turn over, to press Clark into the desk, but was stopped by an iron grip and smoldering eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to fuck you over your desk?" Clark asked hungrily. 

Lex grinned. "Just the desk?" 

"Well, the desk and the pool table." 

Lex stroked across Clark's cheek, down his neck, and over his chest with one slow movement. "We'll do the pool table later," he purred. 

Clark grinned and nuzzled Lex along the jaw, smelling him. He straightened up to yank Lex's slacks and shorts down in one swift tug. With a heated gaze, Lex stepped out of the clothing tangled around his ankles and bent over the desk and spread his legs. 

Clark groaned at the sight and sped out of his clothes. He laid himself over Lex, rubbing wantonly against Lex's ass. Lex handed him the lube he kept in his desk for emergencies. 

"Mmm, I figured you had something," Clark purred. "Was this saved for me or do you use it when you're alone, only my scent lingering to remind you?" He slicked himself as he spoke. "You realize every time you sit at this desk you'll remember this, right? I wonder if you'll ever be able to get any work done." He rubbed himself lightly against Lex's hole. "I bet you'll never want to get rid of this desk, am I right?" 

"God dammit, Clark, will you stop teasing and fuck me?!" Lex nearly screamed in frustration. 

Clark leaned over Lex to lick his ear and murmur "of course I will" before wedging himself into the tight opening with several little thrusts. 

Both moaned at the sensation as he slowly filled Lex, pressing in slowly. He paused when he was finally sheathed, allowing both to savor the feeling before he pulled back and gave a good, strong thrust that wrenched a groan from both of them. 

Amid the moans and mews, Clark reveled in one of his greatest fantasies made reality. He hoped they could live particular fantasy again. 

Lex found himself meeting each stroke with a lust he hadn't felt since his clubbing days. He had never allowed anyone to take him over his desk before. He made a mental note to bend Clark over this desk soon and often. 

Lex rubbed himself against the desk until Clark noticed and wrapped his hand around Lex's weeping cock and matched his own thrusts. 

All too quickly, Clark lost his rhythm and spilled deeply into Lex with a strangled mewl. Lex rode out Clark's orgasm before his hand fell from his cock. Lex reached down and jacked himself to his own orgasm. 

Clark opened his eyes through the post orgasmic haze and closed them promptly. He mentally shook his head because there was no way Lionel Luthor would be lounging casually on the leather sofa, regarding them with controlled interest. He opened his eyes again. Nope, Lionel hadn't gone away. He groaned. 

"What is it, Clark?" Lex asked, looking back at Clark. Clark turned Lex's head to face the couch. Lex closed his eyes and groaned. 

"Have fun?" Lionel asked, amused. 

Clark pulled out of Lex and let him up. "What will it take for you to leave?" Lex asked through gritted teeth. 

Lionel got up, his eyes roaming over their bodies. "I may never leave," he answered ambiguously. 

Clark blushed under Lionel's gaze and tried to cover himself by hiding behind Lex. Lex stood unabashed, chest thrust out, legs spread, cock twitching slightly. Lionel fixed his eye on Clark. "It should be a crime to hide a body like yours," he said confidently before disappearing silently through the door, lurking just beyond their range of senses. 

Clark sighed before noticing his own erection. Lex noticed it too. "Well, Clark, am I really that sexy or should I be worried?" he jabbed lightly. 

Clark blushed then looked down. He eyed Lex's own arousal. "What about you? If anyone's reaction would be worrying, it'd be yours." 

Lex removed his shirt, keeping an eye on Clark the whole time. "How do you know this isn't for you, Clark?" he asked seductively as he pressed himself against Clark. 

Clark mewed. "Well since I get it anyway, no matter who caused it, I'm not complaining." 

Lex rubbed against Clark, grinding their cocks together. "And why would you think I might get aroused by my father?" Lex gasped between thrusts. 

"Because he is sexy as hell," Clark ground out before mewling. 

Lex gripped Clark's hips and stopped thrusting. Clark made that long, keening mew he loved. "Tell me why and I might continue," Lex said carefully in Clark's ear. 

Clark mewed. "The voice," he gasped. "Commanding and sensual, just like yours and-" he mewled as he tried to grind against Lex but found nothing there. "He's evil, Lex. He's like a demon, seducing me. But I won't go to him, Lex, I won't. I already belong to you. I love you, Lex, please, believe me." 

He gasped as he suddenly found Lex pressed against him again. He moaned as Lex whispered in his ear. "I believe you." 

Clark mewed and Lex groaned as they thrust and rubbed against each other, hands gripping hips as they stood haphazardly in the middle of Lex's office, brutally affirming their lust for each other. Clark gasped as he felt Lex's teeth on his neck, trying to mark him as his own. 

Clark came first, Lex's hands clawing at his back, teeth tugging, trying to leave some mark, something that would warn others exactly who he belonged to. Lex came with a roar, sliding in the hot come between them. 

Lex pulled away slightly, running his fingers through the come over Clark's torso, spreading it, rubbing it into his skin. "Mine," he whispered. 

Clark purred as he pulled Lex close. "Yours." 

* * *

Lionel Luthor ground into the heel of his hand as he tried to relieve the pressure on his aching cock. He gasped quietly as Clark's mewling climax drove him over the edge to his own orgasm. 

After catching his breath and slithering to a safer area, Lionel looked down at himself with an amused air. It had been a very long time since one of Lex's toys had aroused him to the point of coming in his pants like a teenager. He grinned evilly, thinking of all the things that golden-skinned farmboy could do for him. 


End file.
